With the development of science and technology, portable devices as a new trend of development are gradually changing the living environment of human beings, and have brought major changes in science and technology.
Flexible display devices are deformable and bendable, and mainly include a rolled type, a folded type, and an extended type, etc. However, existing flexible display devices have to be supported by an external supporting device during an operation, which has a complex structure. Thus, existing flexible display devices are inconvenient to operate and carry. In addition, existing flexible display devices often have a single display mode, which may be unable to bring users multiple new viewing experience.
Therefore, it has become an urgent technical problem to conveniently operate and carry a flexible display device while realizing a variety of display functions. The disclosed display device is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.